Far Away
by Silvana Utzig
Summary: Uma pequena fração da história de Lily e James, pela minha criatividade!


**Far Away**

Mais um dia começava na casa dos Potter, James e Lily dormiam serenamente, até o toque estridente do despertador. Era hora de James ir ao Ministério e assumir seu posto, Auror-chefe. Lily estava com um mau pressentimento quanto a esse dia, alguma coisa ia dar errado.

Enquanto tomavam café, Sirius apareceu na lareira deles.

- Pontas, chamado urgente, está tendo um ataque de comensais em Little Camp, todo mundo foi chamado, é melhor você vir logo. Oi Lily! – Falou Sirius urgentemente e um tanto quanto afobado.

**This time, This place**

**Misused, Mistakes**

**Too long, Too late**

**Who was I to make you wait**

**Just one chance**

**Just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

**'Cause you know, **

**you know, you know**

- James! – Falou Lily, com um pouco de medo na sua voz – você volta para mim não volta? Promete que nada irá te acontecer!

- Eu juro Lily! Eu não vou te abandonar nesse momento, você sabe que eu te amo! – James a calou com um beijo, no qual ele demonstrava todo seu amor, seu desejo de tê-la eternamente.

- Eu te amo, James! Eu não sei viver sem você.

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me **

**and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if **

**I don't see you anymore**

Então James partiu, Lily, no primeiro momento não sabia o que seria dela agora, estava grávida do primeiro filho dos dois, ela não saberia o que fazer sem James, então começou a lembrar do primeiro beijo deles, foi no último ano, durante o Baile de Natal, Lily estava fabulosa com um vestido verde-escuro de veludo, e James completamente maravilhoso com um smoking preto, tudo sempre lhe caia bem. Depois da primeira apresentação, James se ajoelhou aos pés de Lily e pediu "Por favor, dance comigo!", ela não consegiu resistir, e enquanto eles dançavam uma linda valsa, James ia sussurrando ao ouvido dela:

**"On my knees, I'll ask**

**Last chance for one last dance**

**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**

**All of hell to hold your hand**

**I'd give it all**

**I'd give for us**

**Give anything but I won't give up**

**'Cause you know, **

**you know, you know**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me **

**and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if **

**I don't see you anymore"**

Depois daquela dança, eles foram aos jardins, que estavam enfeitados para ocasião, e então, eles se beijaram, para ambos foi uma coisa fabulosa, surreal, podiam sentir o que o outro sentia, era uma união acima de todas, espiritual, mental, carnal, tudo estava reunido naquele beijo, o desejo que um sentia pelo outro, o amor, a paixão, tudo. Então ele a pediu em namoro. Então estão juntos desde aquele dia, num amor supremo, acima de qualquer outro sentimento. Ela esperou, e esperou. Então um auror apareceu na lareira.

- Sra. Potter, James não foi localizado, achamos que ele está entre os mortos. Meus sentimentos.

E desapareceu, mas aquelas palavras não paravam de ecoar na mente de Lily, "James não foi localizado, achamos que ele está entre os mortos", então ela entrou em desespero, chorava como se o mundo fosse acabar, mas para Lily ele realmente havia acabado. Então como uma luz no fim do túnel, ela ouviu o ronco de um carro, mas quem seria, e ela foi olhar quem era. Era um carro do Ministério, e Lily saiu correndo deseperada, do carro saiu primeiro Sirius, olhava-a com pena, depois Frank Longbotton, outro com a mesma expressão, e por fim saiu James com um sorriso e com a mesma elegância de sempre o que iluminou o coração dela. E então eles se abraçaram, como se fosse a última coisa que eles fariam, e James sussurrava ao ouvido de Lily.

**"So far away**

**Been far away for far too long**

**So far away**

**Been far away for far too long**

**But you know, you know, you know"**

Mas agora era a vez de Lily, após um longo beijo, ela disse:

**"I wanted**

**I wanted you to stay**

**'Cause I needed**

**I need to hear you say**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I forgive you**

**For being away for far too long**

**So keep breathing**

**'Cause I'm not leaving**

**Hold on to me and **

**never let me go"**

Então, após uma jura de amor eterno, eles se beijaram, mas o fim estava por chegar.

A música da fic é Far Away - Nickelback

a letra e a tradução podem ser encontradas no site isso ai.. bjo!


End file.
